


the fury of alarm bells

by orphan_account



Series: you make the losing control easy, easy [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emperor Hux, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Heavily Implied Murder, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Porn With Plot, Possessive Hux, Strap-Ons, Trans Hux, stupid galas ruining everything, subby Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux gets possessive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the fury of alarm bells

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys seemed to really like drink the wine from my heart so gUESS WHAT
> 
> MORE TRANS EMPEROR HUX PORN 
> 
> *CACKLING*

Hux had really not been interested in attending the gala. If he weren't Emperor (now wasn't that thrilling to think?) he would have made an excuse and stayed in his quarters reading all the information he now had clearance for. But, of course, his attendance was expected. He wasn't some vaguely Sith-flavored Force-user who could rule from afar; he actually had to drum up the effort to make people respect him. It wasn't inherent to fear a man like it was inherent to fear Snoke, who could snap a neck or three while he brushed his teeth.

He had his hands clasped neatly behind his back, facing out to the room so as to not leave his back open. Ren had been sent through the crowd to surveil and report, though he was not technically here on official business. Hux had other bodyguards, some more proficient than Ren, who were keeping a good watch on the happenings.

However, having the unbalanced Force-user around and on a tight leash was something he could use to his advantage. If he controlled the man who'd killed Supreme Leader Snoke, then what did that say about him?

Hux wouldn't admit it, but his liege was also a comfort to have in the crowded hall. And he wasn't terrible to look at, either, dressed like an Amidala, lids and lips painted silver to match Hux's circlet. Ren was easy to spot, dress cloak billowing out around him as he stalked the room, a panther dripping with silver; as intimidating as he was, he was also exquisite.

He took a flute of champagne from a passing tray.

"Imperial Majesty?"

What a beautiful title. And it was his. He turned to see a small Lyunesi; he couldn't determine their gender from a glance and decided it wasn't important. "Yes?"

"I don't wish to be forward, but I was wondering if I could set a date to meet and discuss...perhaps a modicum of protection for Ryoone from travelers along the Koda Spur?"

It was a tiny, backwater planet on a tiny, backwater trade route that Hux could honestly not care less about. He let nothing through his face or his body--Lyunesi were notorious for their affinity for body language. "It would take a while to find a gap in my schedule, you understand."

"We are willing to wait."

"I'll fit you in personally." A blatant lie, but Hux was good at lying. Judging by how the Lyunesi beamed, they hadn't detected it.

"Thank you, Imperial Majesty."

"You're dismissed."

They turned and scurried off.

Hux took a sip of champagne. Hopefully nobody else would be so bold as to do that; the next person to come up to him without a good kriffing reason would be sent to...to somewhere. He couldn't very well send them to reeducation--they were diplomats, not underlings--but he could relocate them somewhere unpleasant. Maybe Endor.

He allowed himself a small, private smile and took another sip, feeling his shoulders unknot in increments.

A quick survey of the hall found everything in order, except for Ren, who was nowhere to be found. Probably strangling someone in the back corridor. 

Sighing through his nose, he ducked out onto the balcony for a quick cigarette.

He was greeted by an unpleasant sight: a human had Ren, _his_ Ren, backed into the railing and attempting to extricate himself from his rather sloppy attentions. 

Hux set his champagne on the floor, something dark and irate uncurling in his chest. He would wait a moment to see what his liege did. If he still proved unable to save himself, Hux would go ahead. Something about it was humorous. The great Kylo Ren, at a loss for how to say no to someone.

"--no, really, I'm fine."

"I insist on buying you a drink. We should really get to know each other better." 

Why wasn't Ren going for a Force choke? Was he concerned about harming Hux's diplomatic repuation?

"Minister, I'm declining." The human's hand touched Ren's wrist and he recoiled. "I said no."

He'd said no. And this minister wasn't backing off.

Hux cleared his throat. "Minister, how lovely to see you." He locked eyes with Ren. 

The man turned and blanched. "E-emperor Hux."

"You do know who you were attempting to force yourself upon just now, don't you?"

"I wasn't attempting to--"

"You know what you were doing. Now, I suppose you don't know who he is and therefore are ignorant that it is a testament to his self-restraint that he hasn't ended your life right here." Hux looked to Ren. "Kylo, I appreciate that immensely."

The man looked between the two, face growing even paler, if that was possible. "Kylo Ren?"

"Did I ask you to speak? No." Hux took a step forward, smiling all the way. "Something else you might not have realized is that Ren. Is. Mine."

"My apologies, Imperial Majesty--"

"The reason I appreciate that Ren hasn't ended your life yet is a bit of a selfish one, really. Can you guess or do I have to spell it out for you?"

The man was quaking. Ren had stepped away and was watching with what looked like deep interest. 

"You don't look like you should be opening your mouth right now. I'll be generous and answer." Hux leaned in very close. "See, I'm glad my liege left you alive so I can kill you myself." He let his rage unfurl and smashed the champagne flute on the balcony railing, leaving a jagged stem. "Cover his mouth, would you darling?"

As it turned out, the minister didn't even have a chance to scream. 

*

"What does this teach you, Ren?" Hux growled, backing him into the wall, thigh between his legs.

"Tell me." 

He hummed low in his throat, felt it vibrate in his chest. "It teaches you that you are mine until you no longer desire to be. Mine. And anyone who thinks differently deserves whatever you want to do to them, diplomacy be damned." He could feel Ren's length against his thigh, and he pressed harder still. "You are mine, Ren."

The Knight let out a soft groan. "Yours. All yours."

"And what'll you do to anybody who interferes in that without your consent?"

"I'll tear their pfassking throat out. With my teeth." 

Hux leaned close to his ear. "Good boy," he breathed. 

Ren's hips bucked up and he hooked one leg around Hux's waist. 

"I very much think I should reward you," he murmured, nipping down the line of Ren's jaw. "What would you like, darling?"

Ren tipped his head back, exposing his throat. "Anything. Anything anything." It came out like a moan and Hux felt a sweet, low ache.

"I want you to pick." He sucked a mark into his skin.

"Oh pfassk, fuck me."

"You want me to ride you?"

"I want you to fuck me."

Well. "Be out of your clothes by the time I get back." He slid off the bed and made his way to the refresher cabinet, the frantic rustling of clothing being shucked behind him. He opened the cabinet and removed a bottle of lube, then went two shelves up and picked up a slender toy, some kind of clear glassy material, with its base attached to a harness of straps and buckles.

Hux smirked, then got undressed and put it on.

Ren was in fact undressed when he emerged from the 'fresher, turning Hux's smirk to a grin. He stood for a moment, taking in the sight of Ren, the silver of his mouth smeared, flushed all over and still very much hard; it was extraordinarily satisfying to know he'd done that to his liege.

"Please come here, Hux."

"Of course, darling." He was on the bed and straddling Ren in a second, kissing him full on the mouth and biting hard on his lower lip, brushing his thumbs over nipples that quickly hardened under his touch. "So," he murmured against his mouth, "how should we do this?"

"Not much to negotiate."

"You're not hard to please, are you?" Hux said, moving down over his sternum.

"I'm really not."

He laughed and bit a kiss onto the inside of Ren's thigh.

Ren was laughing too, until Hux licked a stripe up his cock. His laugh choked off into a gasp. 

He met his eyes and licked upwards again. 

He let out a long moan; Hux sat back and poured lube on his fingers.

Ren looked up at him, pupils blown. "I'm all yours."

That phrase was delicious, enough to send a jolt of heat through him. "You're pfassking right about that, Kylo." He leaned in close to his face and entered him with a finger; Ren gasped again. "You're mine, darling."

His liege tossed his head back against the pillow.

He hummed and added another finger. "You're mine to do with as I please." Hux must have crooked his fingers just right, because Ren made a broken little sound and arched off the bed. "Again?"

"Oh gods please."

He kissed at Ren's throat and did so. And did so again. And again.

"Fuck me please _fuck me Hux please,"_ Ren gasped out. He was beautiful like this. So, so beautiful; desperate, breathing hard and shuddering, teeth glinting in the light. Hux felt a delicate throb go through him. 

"Anything you want, darling." He was surprised to find his voice a little hoarse. 

He slicked up the toy and pushed in in one long, fluid motion, and Ren made a high sound. "Oh fuck, Hux."

"That feel good?"

"So good."

"Lovely." He bet Ren felt amazing; for once he felt an inkling of regret that he hadn't opted for all of the operations offered to him. That was washed away as he snapped his hips forward and Ren let out a long moan. "Hitting all the right places?"

"Why do you even need to ask me that?" 

Hux laughed, kissed Ren's knee, and wrapped his hand around his cock. 

Kriff, the Knight was loud. 

Hux sped up his rhythm and prompted high panting from Ren, a sound that made the ache in his body grow. He felt his thighs trembling. 

"You're so good for me darling, so good--"

He ground against the toy as he moved, something like lightning coursing through him, and he tipped his head back. 

"I can't--I can't I'm gonna--"

"Go ahead, darling." Hux panted, and moved his hand just so.

Ren came with a howl. 

Hux leaned forward and kissed him ferociously. 

"Out," Ren said, already fumbling with the buckles on the toy, "out, let me touch you."

Hux slid out of him with ease and felt the harness fall from his hips. Ren sat up and leaned over him, ghosted his fingers over the insides of his thighs. 

"You want my mouth or my hands?" He sounded wrecked.

Just the offer sent a thrill through him. "Can I have both?"

"Oh Force, I thought you'd never ask."

Hux spread his legs, let Ren grip his thighs in his large hands and rub his thumbs in circles, slowly sliding them up. He curled his toes, something bright and aching spearing through him; Ren leaned down and slipped two fingers in him, a pleasant, slight stretch.

"You're terrifying, you know that?" Ren said, a grin spreading across his face.

"Good. Now get to work, dear."

His liege bit his lip. "With pleasure."

The first rasp of his tongue had Hux sinking back against the sheets, and Ren followed him. "Mhm, more of that please."

Ren's response was the rough pump of his fingers and a chuckle.

Hux couldn't help the press of his hips upwards, for more friction; his liege obliged him and did something that had him writhing.

It really wasn't very long before he found his own release and melted back into his pillows.

*

Much, much later, Hux was stroking his fingers through his liege's dark hair. "You know you're mine, yeah?"

"I know."

"If anyone else decides to emulate that minister, you really do have my full permission to rip them to pieces."

"I know," he murmured, and closed his eyes.

Hux pulled him against his chest and sighed. "Good."


End file.
